Padua Base
A Rogue base. Rogues attack civilian and commercial targets of opportunity and are believed to be involved in the trade of Alien Artifacts. Infocard *LOCATION: Galileo system, Independent Worlds *CLASS: Leviathan *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale *None. Commodities For Sale *Artifacts - 1,093 *Light Arms - $658 Guns For Sale *Drail *Raphael *Usiel Turrets For Sale *Badariel Turret *Sapiel Turret Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 3 *Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 3 *Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 3 *Adv Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 4 *Adv Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 4 *Adv Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 4 *Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 5 *Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 5 *Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 5 *Adv Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 6 *Adv Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 6 *Adv Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 6 Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News CLOSE CALL WITH LIBERTY MILITARY: PADUA -- Two Rogues are recovering from injuries tonight in Padua after an encounter with a military patrol almost cost them their lives. The two were transporting Artifacts on behalf of the Outcasts when they were jumped by two military flights running a circuit from Colorado. The smugglers were caught at their most vulnerable point: halfway between the Komatsu and the Reppu Clouds. Luckily the pilots were able to make it to the Reppu Cloud and escape, although their ships were badly damaged. They also managed to save the Artifacts, which will be smuggled into New York next week. ROGUES SUFFER A LOSS TO KUSARI: RAIDEN CLOUD -- High-value Kusari goods will be entering Liberty soon, despite efforts by pilots from Padua. Rogues attempted to waylay an armored transport in the Trade Lanes just west of the Raiden Cloud. The ship's defenses and escorts proved to be too much for the outgunned Rogue force, and after the loss of three of our men and their ships, the remianing members of the raiding party broke off the attack and limped back home. This is discouraging news, but we will come back from this experience stronger than ever. Rumors Liberty Rogues "The Lane Hackers' Leiden Base provides us with all of our supplies. Their base is located in the Komatsu Cloud due north of the Reppu Cloud that hides this base." "We make a run to Leiden every third week to pick up the essentials that keep this base going: Water, Consumer Goods, H-Fuel, Engine Components, Pharmaceuticals, and Food." "There are two Jump Holes in the Komatsu Cloud, which hides the Lane Hackers' Leiden Base. The northern Jump Hole leads to Shikoku, the other to Kepler." "Rochester has plenty of Side Arms to sell, so we pick them up and run them here. The Side Arms we bring in usually head on over to Leiden, where we trade the Lane Hackers for cash or info on ship cargoes headed through the system." "We ship Artifacts to this base from Leiden. They are highly illegal, and the LSF will smoke you if you get scanned with 'em. But the demand is high on Manhattan's black market; all the Manhattanites love 'em. From here we ship them out to Rochester." "We don't like dealing with the Hogosha, and they don't like dealing with us. But we get along with the Lane Hackers alright, and they cut us into the Artifact trade." "Watch the black matter in the system. If you fly into some, you aren't gonna fly back out. Black matter is what led to all the Trade Lane trouble with Ageira and the corporate venture that blew up in its face. To pin it on somebody, Ageira canned a few of its top-level execs and a development team; those guys now operate the Hacker base in Leiden." "The Lane Hackers appreciate the good things in life — the Cardamine — just like us; difference is, they got things all figured out. Me, I'm just having fun. After my last trip through the Huntsville I didn't really care what happened to me, I only knew I'd be damned if I was gonna play by the rules anymore." "One of our guys was gonna rat the Hackers out to a Hunter that had credits to burn. He didn’t make it to the rendezvous. The Hackers are too valuable to us to scrape for some temporary cash. Too bad I was the one who had to smoke one of our own." Category:Bases Category:Independent Worlds Category:Criminals